Werewolf
by DoYouWannaDoBlowbacks
Summary: Emily and Naomi met in college. Emily is dating Alex a handsom vampire. Will sparks fly between Emily and Naomi? first fanfic so please be nice:P crap summary:P


**Hi(: shiv here. This is my first fanfic so.. be nice(: please review and let me know what you guys think, constructive criticism is highly recommend lol :P **

It was snowing. It had been for months now. The climate, it must be changing. As I sat by my window looking out at the white sky I wondered when it would happen. When would I change? You see my parents are full blood werewolf's, thus making me a full blood werewolf as I was the first born child. Well the only born child actually. My parents were murdered before they could have anymore, by their so called friend Jackson. Now I live with my vampire boyfriend Alexander Murray. As I got up to get myself a drink I heard a knock at the front door. _Must be Alex _I thought to myself. "Emily open up!" I heard Alex shout, in his broad Scottish accent, from the other side of the door. I smiled to myself and unlocked the door. He was tall, brown hair, blue eyes, a little stubble and muscles from the days when he was a Viking. "Hey babe" I said with a smile my English accent sounding out of place. We had moved to Scotland a couple months to be closer to my family as they were mostly from Scotland on my mother's side. My family on my father's side had sort of died out so there was nothing holding us in England anymore. Every couple of days I get a visit from my mother's sister to see how I'm doing. Being 19 I don't really need parental supervision 24/7 but it's nice to know she cares. Alex leaned down to kiss me. I stood up on my tip toes to reach him. He smiled slightly into the kiss and pulled away, then ruffled my long dyed red hair. "We doing anything tonight?" he asked with a certain curiosity. It was Saturday and normally I would be out at a party but it was full moon in a couple days so I had to lie low just in case. "Eh, yeah, actually Naomi's coming over" I smiled. (She was the 'new kid' in college so, to be nice, I offered to show her around. We had really hit it off. She had told me that she had never even kissed a guy before, so she was extremely nervous when Brian asked her out. The night before her date she had asked me how to kiss. I have to admit I did laugh at first but then when I saw how serious she was I had to help. What better way than to show her right? Wrong. As soon as we started kissing Alex walked in. Now he doesn't trust us alone anymore). Alex shook his head a little. "What?" I asked smiling "she's not going to replace you!" He smiled then. He picked me up and placed me on the kitchen table. "Good" he whispered and kissed me. I smiled and deepened the kiss, running my hands through his hair. He was excited. I knew this because his fangs were out. I felt them with my tongue. To pierce the skin they were pointed and raiser sharp. I had fangs of my own ... sort of. My canines would elongate thus creating fangs. They were always pointed and raiser sharp, however mines only came out when I was angry, hungry, changing into a Were or when I tasted and smelled blood. I placed my hands on either side of his face. "Tonight?" I asked my breathing ragged. He nodded and kissed me more, his tongue entering my mouth. We haven't had sex yet and we have been dating almost a year. I knew he wanted it because we had done other stuff but I told him I wasn't ready yet. Until now that is. I ran my hands down his back and round onto his abs. His breathing got heavier. I slowly put my hand on his massive budge and he gasped and pulled away. "Someones coming" he said his voice hoarse. I laughed a little at him and walked to the door somewhat unsteadily. I opened the door to see Naomi waving goodbye to Brain. He sometimes dropped her off after they had been out drinking or clubbing. Naomi was drunk. I laughed as she stumbled to the house. Brain must drove off thinking she would be OK to walk. He was wrong and Alex ran out (at lightning speed) to catch her. He brought her inside and excused himself to go to work. I kissed him and said goodbye and watched him get into his car and drive away. I locked the door and walked to the kitchen to get Naomi a glass of water. She followed me unsteadily and sat on the counter in the kitchen. I handed her the glass which she took gratefully. She wasn't as drunk as she had been, I could smell it. She was sobering up a little. "Thanks" she said and gulped it down. I smiled and shook my head. "Next time" I warned "I'll kill you!" she laughed and hugged me.

"You wouldn't do that" she whispered in my ear.

"No?" I asked mockingly "and why not?" She smiled. I felt it on my ear.

"Because" she said "you...want...me" she turned to face me then and kissed me. I did not expect that. Foolish as I was I kissed her back. She was a little taller than I so she jumped off the counter and turned us around so I was leaning against it. I put my hands on her hips and hers went around my neck. I was bisexual so I knew what it was like kissing girls, but this was a first for Naomi. I knew that she wanted to try it out to see what it was like. She had told me so the other night, but I never thought she would have picked me to do it with. I suppose it was because she was more comfortable with me. Either way this couldn't carry on. I pushed away a little "stop." She reluctantly stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong? D-did I do something?" she looked confused. I shook my head. "No. No!" I said quickly. "It's just- well- we're both dating guys so don't you think this is sort of classed as cheating?" she considered this for a long moment. Then she nodded her head.

"I've been thinking about breaking up with him. All he wants to do is have sex and to be honest, I'm just not ready." I nodded and hugged her. "Anyways" she added "I'm thinking about becoming a lesbian now" she added with a small wink. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well break up with him!"

"Now?"  
"Yes!" I handed her the phone and she winced and dialled his number. I left the room to give her some privacy. I went into the living room and turned on the TV. As usual there was nothing on. I put on the music channel and Lady Gaga was on. I smiled. I love Lady Gaga. I'm actually fucking gay for Gaga. I started dancing to Bad Romance. Naomi walked into the living room. My house is opened planed and the kitchen is right next to the living room so I heard her coming, I would have heard her anyway because of my acute sense of hearing, smell and eyesight (ironically I do wear glasses when reading). "Done!" she called proudly. "Fucking dumped his ass!" I laughed at her and pulled her in to dance.

Naomi and I danced, smoked and drank the night away, that is until she got a very angry phone call from her mother saying that she was to come home immediately because Brian was at her door very upset and incredibly drunk. Luckily for her Alex had just arrived home and offered her a lift. So they left in a hurry, Naomi freaking out and promising to call me later. Alex sighed and followed her. I chuckled lightly at him and closed the door. I walked through the house, to my bedroom and looked through my drawers. I picked out the sexiest underwear I could find and changed into them putting my clothes back on as well. _'He'll like them' _I though and smiled to myself. I walked back through to the living room. The TV was still playing Lady Gaga. I smiled more widely, sat down and started singing along. It was a good 5 minutes before Alex got back. I heard the door open and close and then suddenly felt a presence behind me. "Hey," he whispered softly into my ear. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his head bringing him closer to me. He started kissing down my neck. "Hey." I whispered back, my voice sounding huskier the usual.

**Let me know if you guys think i should continue (:**


End file.
